Can a Heartless Angel Get Heartbroken?
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: She is a Fire Angel who was living a lie. He swear he would love her forever. He LIED. She caught him with her friend. She wants revenge. Suddenly, he asks a question which reveals the truth about her. I suck at summaries! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Can a Heartless Angel Get Heartbroken?**

_**By, A.I**_

**Prologue**

"What is so special about her, Hendrix?"

The dark-haired sorcerer smirked and took a sip of blood in his glass. He stared at his beloved through the window in his 'private' room. "She is…unique, William."

"Where did you find her?"

"_Find _her? She's not some stray dog I found wandering about!"

There was silence for a moment before they both laughed hysterically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was still sitting in front of Graysur, the God of Fire's tomb when my beloved Hendrix came.

"What were you two talking about?"

My thick lips curved into a smile. "I told him about my day, as usual. He responded by _not _making a sound."

"I think he'd be proud of you."

I cared about Graysur very much. He was the one who made me; a Fire Angel. He was the one that created my long burgundy curls, thick red lips, pale skin, reddish eyes and a golden heart. Oh yes, he always talked about my Golden Heart. I was almost his favourite Fire Angel. The others didn't mind but I knew they were envious but they kept smiling. It was as if they knew a secret that I didn't know. My age is close to 180 years old. He was 19800 years old.

I remembered the day he died ever so clearly. Everyone was crying except me.

"_Vivienne, come here my angel."_

_He was on his deathbed. He looked so pale and weak. I didn't want to touch him or get near him because I was afraid if I did, his fragile body would break._

"_Vivienne, go." My friend named Avara whispered in my ears._

_I took quick small steps and kneeled down when I reached his deathbed. He took my small warm hands into his big cold ones._

"_You have a heart of gold,_

_Doing things that you want and never what you're told,_

_A heart of gold can never be broken,_

_And this is spoken – _

_by a dying old man,_

_Who believes that you can –_

_do anything."_

Graysur was like a father to me. I'm the only one who visits his grave every single day. That is because he was buried near Hendrix's manor and I can see him everyday.

"Vivienne? Are you listening to me?"

I snapped back to reality and nodded my head. "Of course I was, Hendrix."

He smirked teasingly. "What was I talking about then?"

"Oh, don't be damned Hendrix. All of your stories are dull!" I looked around curiously. "Where has William run off to?"

We both laughed so hard till our stomachs hurt.

"Hendrix,"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, Vivienne."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Dear Avara,_

_It's been such a long time ever since He passed. Why have you been avoiding me? Aren't I still your friend? I feel lonely here. Hendrix always goes away with William for some business. I need my best friend, Avara. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vivienne_

I placed my quill on my desk and walked over to the fire place. I folded the parchment neatly and threw it into the flames. That was the fifth letter that I had sent to Avara.

I felt like I was going to cry. But, as usual, not a single tear came out. I chuckled. Was it because my heart was too golden? I shook her head.

I was still staring at the fire place when a piece of parchment flew out of the fire place and onto my lap. Avara was my first thought. My hands were trembling as I unfolded the parchment.

_My dear Vivienne,_

_It is, Hendrix. I must sadly inform you that my return would be a delay. I would not be returning the day after tomorrow but next week._

_Love,_

_Hendrix_

I shut her eyes. I lied down on the floor and started to murmur some words. In a split second, I was floating in a lake of red water. I felt so calm and relaxed.

"Vivienne, is that you?" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and stood up o the water. "My goodness, Clara! Is that really you?"

I wanted to hug her but she looked angry.

"What are you doing back at Flame?"

"Clara, this is my home. Why are you so angry?"

"I want you to leave, now!"

"Why should I? This is my home, Clara!"

"Vivienne, you are not allowed here anymore!"

"Why? What's so wrong about me being back? Why are you so angry with me? What have I done?"

"_We don't want you here anymore!!!_"

We just stood there. I was in sadness and shock while Clara was in anger. I couldn't believe it. My whole life was at Flame. Clara was like a sister to me but now I don't know what has happened.

"I understand what this is about; you are jealous about me being Graysur's favourite Fire Angel!"

"What?"

"That's right! You and the others were so jealous that you hated me and never wanted me to return to Flame! You probably threw a ball when I left!"

Clara laughed mockingly. "You are so arrogant, Vivienne. You think Graysur cared about you more because you were your favourite? Ha! You were wrong! He paid much attention to you for a reason that he made us all swore not to tell you!"

I fell silent.

Clara continued, "You were never his favourite Fire Angel! I would like to see you _die_, Vivienne! Now, leave!"

I stayed still for awhile and when I started to walk away, Clara said, "Oh and yes, we _did_ throw a ball when you left Flame."

I turned around and walked towards her. "You are so cruel, Clara! You are so heartless!"

Clara laughed. "Heartless? Well, look who's talking..."

I didn't know what she meant but I knew well enough when to leave. A pair of red angel wings pushed out from my back. With one last look at Clara who was still laughing, I flew away.


End file.
